


Timezones Cause Boyfriend Issues

by toastedleaf



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pure pure fluff, She knows why, Texting, and kinda to millie as well, i dedicate this to the saf discord and yesterday’s convo about curt’s sleepy typos, i wrote this all on my phone and it is unbetaed we die with our hubris intact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 15:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastedleaf/pseuds/toastedleaf
Summary: Curt should be asleep right now. And yet...——this fandom didn’t have a texting fic yet and that is a crime that i have rectified cause cringe culture is dead





	Timezones Cause Boyfriend Issues

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve listed how curt and owen are in each other’s contacts, I had it say “you” for owen and then it looked too much like an x reader fic so I changed it. Also, all the times are the time for owen (BST) so subtract 5 hours for curt’s time (EST). ok that’s all enjoy whatever this is

_ **Owen 💕💕💕 (8:24 AM)**  
Hope you have a good morning, love. ❤️_

__**Curt ❤️ (8:24 AM)**  
own!!  
owne!!  
fcuk  
owen!! goid mormjng! 

_**Owen 💕💕💕(8:25 AM)**  
Curt it’s almost 3:30 AM your time, did you stay up for me again?_

_**Curt ❤️ (8:25 AM)**  
ues_

_**Owen 💕💕💕(8:26 AM)**  
I thought I told you not to do that, you need your rest more than not waiting a few more hours to talk to me_

__**Curt ❤️ (8:26 AM)**  
btu consider rhis  
i loce you 

_**Owen 💕💕💕(8:27 AM)**  
I love you too, which is why I want you to get the sleep you need_

_**Curt ❤️ (8:27 AM)**  
nt sledfgnn _

_**Owen 💕💕💕(8:27 AM)**  
You are sleepy, I can tell. Your texts become barely comprehensible when you haven’t slept_

_**Curt ❤️ (8:28 AM)**  
whana talk t ypu _

_**Owen 💕💕💕(8:28 AM)**  
I’ll still be here when you wake up, go to sleep_

_**Curt ❤️ (8:29 AM)**  
covbsijneer_

_**Owen 💕💕💕(8:29 AM)**  
Consider what_

_**Curt ❤️ (8:29 AM)**  
no_

_**Owen 💕💕💕(8:30 AM)**  
I’m hopping in the shower, darling. When I come back, you had better be asleep. _

__**Curt ❤️ (8:30 AM)**  
ive wauted tjis lonng i canm waiyrt abither 10 mibutes  
owem   
oweb  
shiy  
shit  
OWEN  
got ut  
i lovetpu   
soiooio mucg   
owen will uou   
waiy  
i wanba wait til ur bacl 

__**Owen 💕💕💕(8:43 AM)**  
Well  
I didn’t expect you to actually go to sleep and I am not surprised  
Alright, what do you want to tell me? 

_**Curt ❤️ (8:44 AM)**  
mary me_

_**Owen 💕💕💕(8:44 AM)**  
Ask me when you’re lucid_

__**Curt ❤️ (8:44 AM)**  
i AM lvdid   
marry eme  
marru ne   
msrry me  
marrt mee   
marry mw   
i’m keep askinbn untik you sta yed 

_**Owen 💕💕💕(8:46 AM)**  
Go to BED_

_**Curt ❤️ (8:46 AM)**  
NO marry me!!!!!_

_**Owen 💕💕💕(8:47 AM)**  
Hm._

_**Curt ❤️ (8:47 AM) **  
hdh?_

_**Owen 💕💕💕(8:49 AM)**  
I love you so much, please go to bed_

_**Curt ❤️ (8:49 AM)**  
:( mayry me_

_**Owen 💕💕💕(8:50 AM)**  
Will you go to bed?_

_**Curt ❤️ (8:50 AM)**  
mmanybe_

_**Owen 💕💕💕(8:51 AM)**  
Ask me again after you sleep, I’ll answer you then_

_**Curt ❤️ (8:51 AM)**  
g . fine_

_**Owen 💕💕💕(8:51 AM)**  
Thank you, love. I’ll see you in the morning_

__**Curt ❤️ (1:52 PM)**  
oh my god  
OH MY GOD 

_**Owen 💕💕💕(1:53 PM)**  
Good morning, love. Sleep well?_

_**Curt ❤️ (1:53 PM)**  
I HAVE NEVER MADE THAT MANY TYPOS IN MY LIFE_

_**Owen 💕💕💕(1:53 PM)**  
I take it you’ve read last night’s messages?_

__**Curt ❤️ (1:54 PM)**  
still reading  
what the FUCK is covbsijneer  
oh boy tired me has something he wants to say  
oh  
i  
did i   
OWEN DID I FUCKING PROPOSE LAST NIGHT 

__**Owen 💕💕💕(1:56 PM)**  
Yes, love. Do you want my answer now or when I fly over in a week?  
Or if you want to take it back, if you’re not ready and you didn’t mean it I understand, we can just forget it ever happened, that’s alright with me. 

__**Curt ❤️ (1:57 PM) **  
goddammit i had a plan i have a fucking ring and i had to ruin my own plans by just blurting it out while sleep drunk over text jfc  
oh 

_**Owen 💕💕💕(1:57 PM)**  
Oh._

__**Curt ❤️ (1:58 PM)**  
do you. um  
do you want me to take it back? 

__**Owen 💕💕💕(1:58 PM) **  
No! I just know that things slip out sometimes and I didn’t want to force you into anything!  
Do you want my answer now? 

__**Curt ❤️ (1:58 PM)**  
YES  
FUCK THE PLAN YES  
uh i don’t like how long you’ve been typing 

_**Owen 💕💕💕(2:00 PM)**  
Well, we could still do the plan. I can just pretend to be surprised, I’m a very good actor my love._

__**Curt ❤️ (2:00 PM)**  
you’re the worst i love you  
let me try again really quick? 

__**Owen 💕💕💕(2:00 PM)**  
Alright?  
Oh wow you’ve been typing for a while 

_**Curt ❤️ (2:08 PM)**  
alright so i had a plan where we were going to go to dinner and then for a walk in the park and we were gonna stop by the lake and there was gonna be moonlight and barb was gonna be in a bush with her cool low light camera taking pictures and i wrote out this whole speech that i was gonna give before i got down on one knee but fuck all of that i’ll just type out the speech_

_Owen Carvour, from the day you walked into my life I have loved you. I may not have realized it at first because, as you have lovingly pointed out over the years, I can be as dense as a brick wall reinforced with steel when it comes to emotions. But I loved you then, I love you now, and I have loved you for every day in between. You make me a better person and I like to believe I’ve made you better as well. Owen Carvour, I have loved you for five years, seven months, one week, and four days. And I want to love you for the next five years and for the next ten and twenty and thirty and for the rest of the years we have. So, Owen Michael Carvour, the love of my life, my partner in crime, and my soulmate, will you marry me?  
owen? you still there?_

__**Owen 💕💕💕(2:10 PM)**  
yes  
dammit curt im crying at two in the afternoon 

_**Curt ❤️ (2:10 PM)**  
oh shit_

__**Owen 💕💕💕(2:10 PM)**  
fucking hell i love you so much  
give me one second  
alright  
Curtis Lawrence Mega, I will marry you. 

_**Curt ❤️ (2:12 PM)**  
oh thank god_

_**Owen 💕💍💕(2:12 PM)**  
Were you worried I was going to say no?!_

_**Curt ❤️ (2:12 PM)**  
after baring my soul to you at nine in the morning?? yes_

__**Owen 💕💍💕(2:12 PM)**  
Well I’m glad I didn’t break my future husband  
Wow I really like saying that 

__**Curt ❤️ (2:13 PM)**  
owen carvour, my future husband  
wow i see what you mean i never want to stop saying it 

_**Owen 💕💍💕(2:13 PM)**  
Slight change of subject, but you mentioned that you have a ring for me? Can I see it?_

__**Curt ❤️ (2:13 PM)**  
well. about that  
i *have* bought the ring, it’s just  
not here  
i had tati hold onto it cause i’m really bad at hiding things  
so it’s at her place  
and she is out of town rn 

_**Owen 💕💍💕(2:14 PM)**  
I love you. 😘_

__**Curt ❤️ (2:14 PM)**  
love you too 😋  
what the fuck  
wrong emoji wrong emoji 

__**Owen 💕💍💕(2:15 PM)**  
Oh my god  
What were you even trying to send?? 

_**Curt 😋 (2:15 PM) **  
this one 🥰 but that monstrosity came out instead oh my god_

__**Owen 💕💍💕(2:15 PM)**  
We have to put that emoji on the wedding invites now  
It’s an integral part of our love story 

_**Curt (2:16 PM)**  
changed my mind we aren’t getting married anymore_

_**Owen 💕💍💕(2:16 PM)**  
Damn. Guess I’ll marry 😋 instead. _

__**Curt 😋 (2:16 PM)**  
nevermind i take it back  
owen   
owen  
please respond  
owen please don’t leave me for an emoji  
owen carvour-soon-to-be-mega get back here 

_**Owen 💕💍💕(2:30 PM)**  
Who said I’m taking your last name, Curt Mega-soon-to-be-Carvour?_

_**Curt 😋 (2:30 PM)**  
oh THATS how it’s gonna go alright snake let’s rattle_

_**Owen 💕💍💕(2:30 PM)**  
Are you asking me to fight or dance?_

__**Curt 😋 (2:30 PM)**  
yes.   
but first i need to eat breakfast  
don’t run off with any more emojis before i get back 

_**Owen 💕💍💕(2:31 PM)**  
Cross my heart. _

**Author's Note:**

> i know that wasn’t the strongest ending but just take it please
> 
> also special thanks to mae (@whistlesnbells on tumblr) because i lifted a good portion of the sleepy curt dialogue directly from her messages love youuu


End file.
